


Of Geeks and Goths So Musically Inclined

by rocketpool



Series: Charcoal Shouldn't Look So Good On You [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Adorkable, M/M, cross-posted from LJ, the things I let myself get talked into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as first meetings go, a scalp massage certainly seems to be a great way to start things off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Geeks and Goths So Musically Inclined

**Author's Note:**

> The first official post in the goth!boys 'verse, and all for [](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/profile)[**merry_gentry**](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/)'s birthday! I hope you enjoy it, hon. It's been fabulous getting to know you! May this next year treat you well and bring you plenty of awesomeness.♥ (And yes, I might have stolen a quote from NCIS. :innocent:)  And I'm so sorry it's late! My thanks to [](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/profile)[**raggedy_edge**](http://raggedy-edge.livejournal.com/) for the hand-holding, help with the title, and read through! (But she didn't play beta, so all mistakes are my own.)
> 
> Note the second: There's a t-shirt mentioned at one point. Follow the link to the image. It's _awesome_.

 

  
Jensen sighs and glances at his watch. _Soon,_ he tells himself. It won't be much longer before he can justify taking his lunch and slip out of the office. Usually he doesn't mind his job, and actually rather enjoys making order out of chaotic data to generate the information he wants. Waiting on other people to do their jobs in order to do his own, on the other hand, not so much.

“How is it she never gets in trouble for taking personal calls when the rest of us have to haul ass to make up the work?” Riley says as he leans against the wall of Jensen's cubicle. “It's not like Eric likes it any more than we do.”

Jensen just shrugs. He likes office politics even less than not having anything to do. “Not his call. But hey, if it means I can actually take my lunch break...”

Aldis' head pops over his side of the barrier. “You mean so you don't accidentally work through your lunch. Again. Boy, I've never seen someone so happy about playing with databases. Wouldn't surprise me to find out you made a database of databases in your free time.” Jensen just throws a paper clip at his head and checks his watch again. Aldis just ducks out of the way and chuckles. “You got somewhere to be? Maybe you finally got a date? Finally find your prince charming?”

Jensen debates throwing another paper clip at him. “Shut up,” he says instead. “I'm just getting a hair cut. Besides, I wouldn't go on a date during my lunch break.”

It's Riley's turn to laugh at him now. “You _are_ kind of turning into a wild man, Jen. Though I think you could totally pull off the shaggy Sean Bean look. Well. Maybe not. People might start thinking you're a girl.”

The _oof_ Riley makes when Jensen elbows him is very satisfying.

~~~

 

The place Jensen likes to get his haircut is known just as The Barber Shop. It's an eclectic little place that doesn't even have a sign, just a spinning, lighted barber poll. In the waiting area they have two flat screen tvs set up with an XBox 360 and an old school Nintendo system, and in the other corner are a couple of arcade machines. The stylists are a hodge podge of subcultures, from one end of the spectrum right down to the other. He prefers Adrianne, an earthy bohemian with wild blond hair and flowing skirts, mostly because she refuses to wear shoes and rambles on about particle physics and psychology. He can trust her to do what she likes to his hair, after all, without coming out looking like some kind of freak.

Except that when he slips in the door, he doesn't see her anywhere. Sitting behind the small receptionist's counter is a goth he's never seen before. It's kind of comical, because the kid is big, taller than Jensen probably and obviously all muscle. But he's cute, even with the too black hair and messy spread of eyeliner that somehow manages to bring out his eyes.

The guy grins, big and bright before asking, “Can I help you?”

Jensen starts a little and realizes he must have been staring. “Uh, yeah. I had an appointment with Adrianne.”

“I'm sorry, her car broke down on her way back into town. She thinks she'll be able to get in by three, if you'd like?”

Jensen frowns. That isn't going to work, not with the fact that he won't get out of the office again before six. Normally it wouldn't matter, the Barber Shop keeps strange hours. But he's supposed to meet up with Chris and Steve, and it isn't something he can just skip or delay. It'd be unprofessional, never mind the fact that Chris would be pissed. He sighs and shakes his head.

“I could reschedule you for another day,” the goth offers. “Or I could do it instead?”

Jensen hesitates a moment, but it will have to do.

~~~

 

It never would have occurred to him to consider getting his hair washed a luxury. Jensen knows how to relax, he's not stupid, he's just not a slob. He's got a comfy t-shirt and soft worn pajama pants same as anybody. He's even splurged and gotten 100% Egyptian cotton sheets. But he's not the sort to waste time and money on a pedicure or a massage at a spa either.

He's starting to rethink things.

Jared's hands are amazing. They're huge, like the rest of him, and skilled. If Jensen had felt any hesitation at entrusting himself to the goth to begin with, it's gone now. Jared's thumbs press in at his temples just as his other fingertips slide around behind his ears, carding through his hair and the warm water. It takes an effort not to sigh in relief even as he relaxes under the touch.

And it's over too soon, even if it seemed to take longer than when Adrianne washes his hair. Jared doesn't talk much either, as he wraps the towel and smock around his shoulders. Jensen wonders at that, at the laugh in his eyes when he stumbles a little explaining sort of what he wants, at the way his lips twitch in a smile like he wants to say something more and isn't sure if he's allowed to. He wonders what Jared sounds like when he's talking about something he loves.

By the time Jared's done and handing his glasses back, Jensen's already decided that the next time he comes back, his appointment will be made with Jared. Their eyes meet in the mirror, and Jared grins. Jensen smiles back, and doesn't even mind when Jared's fingers linger in his hair for longer than they need to.

~~~

 

Jensen sighs and doesn't bother waiting for Chris' hand gesture before he cuts the sound. Not that the guy behind the drum set notices. They've had four others audition so far today. One of them was pretty good, but just didn't gel when they sat around to talk after. The other two had been passable, but not good enough for starting live performances in the next couple of weeks.

And then there's... this.

Jensen sighs and sets about queuing the tracks back to the beginning for the next guy while trying to ignore the fact that Steve is about to beat the one still on stage over the head with his guitar. Assuming Chris doesn't beat him to it with the mic stand. Jeff knew when he agreed to let them audition for a new band mate in his club that homicide was a possibility. He had to.

“How's it going so far?” Jeff says as he strolls into the booth from his office. He and Jensen flinch in unison when Chris growls loud enough for the mic to pick it up. Finally the wanna-be drummer catches a hint and flees the wrath of Kane. “Should I break out the tequila?”

“We've got one more guy,” Jensen says with a shrug. “I wouldn't let them have tequila yet or they _will_ hit someone over the head...”

Jeff snickers a little. “Much as I like the color of blood...” He turns a little before leaning back against the wall. “I guess this is him?”

Jensen looks up. And stares. Jeff glances between the tall, familiar figure, and the expression on Jensen's face.

“The name's Jared,” the new guy says as he shakes hands with Chris and Steve.

“Y'gonna fit behind that drum set, son?” Chris says warily, obviously trying not to be impressed by his grip as well as his height.

Jared ducks his head and blushes, but he nods. “I make myself fit.”

Steve puts a hand on Chris' shoulder to calm him, and Jensen can tell from the look on his face that he likes Jared already. “Why don't you show us what you got?” Chris tells Jared what they want as they settle at their instruments. Jared pulls his hoodie off, revealing a gray t-shirt stretched tight over solid muscles, proudly displaying [a toddler Batman riding a tricycle, pacifier in his mouth, having run over a stuffed penguin so his head is popped off](http://pics.livejournal.com/havenward/pic/000qr82x). It was so dorky, and cute, and _dark_... “Jensen!” Steve shouts just as Jeff elbows him a little.

He'd been staring again. “Yeah. Sorry, I'm ready.” Jensen thinks he can feel Jared's eyes on the booth, straining to see him, but he doesn't look up. He tries very hard not to look at Jared at all while he counts off and they start to play, tries to focus on what he's meant to be doing.

“Damn but that boy's got a set of shoulders on him,” Jeff says, smirking. “And arms. Those arms, when he stretches for the crash cymbal...” Jensen makes a very undignified squeaking noise at the thought alone and looks up. And then makes a much lower, needier sound. Jared's sweating under the lights, from the exertion, drawn totally into the music, into the moment. He's beautiful. Jeff claps Jensen on the shoulder, looking amused. “It's a good thing he's already impressed Chris, Jen. You ought to have plenty of opportunity to take him out. And if you don't, I'll lock you in a closet myself.”

Jensen nods mutely; if he'd had a voice, he'd assure Jeff that the threat was entirely unnecessary.


End file.
